Dark Heart
by Ishymata
Summary: Pokemon are more than just animals. They're more intelligent than you think. Join Jonathon on his adventure to prove that to the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Hee, hee… This, my friends, is the first of many. Round and round the story goes… where it stops, no-one knows. Erm… yeah. If stories depicting these kinds of things offend you in any way I urge you to leave before my writing style gets out of hand. I tend to get carried away with things. This story will be rated M and will be my first so excuse me if I screw things up too badly. There will be lemons but those will come later on. Remember, I'm accepting requests and pairings for other stories and will happily do your request if I can stand to think about it. Let's get started!_

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Jonathon Greely, guilty of Pokephillia in the first degree. The sentence, as we all know, is lifetime in the Sinnoh Grand Prison. We do hate to do this to people but sometimes you just have to learn between right and wrong." The voice of the representative reverberated through the large court room as Jonathon's sentence was put into words.

The man who was being judged sat behind the defendant's table in utter shock. How could they do this to him!? That goddamned Glameow had done this to him! He hadn't raped a Pokemon… if anything the Pokemon raped **him**. It had surprised him with a mixture of Flash and the speed of a Zebstrika. He knew he should've chucked her back on the streets instead of letting her into his home. She just looked so hungry and helpless…

Jonathon was nothing to look at. He was tall, lanky, and just disheveled all the time. He had short, black hair and green eyes. He may have a bit of muscle mass but not enough to really stick out. His green T-shirt was torn and scratched in places from the Glameow's claws and his black jeans had been torn as well. How was he supposed to know she had "happy claws"? This only helped solidify the prosecution's defense as the claw marks did look like they were from the Pokemon struggling. If his claws had ben slashed off… he'd have a lot more wounds to deal with.

After what felt like hours, the Sinnoh police finally did come to retrieve him. This was his last chance to run. When he felt the strong grip of one of the officers he pushed his elbow up, connecting it to the man's gut and toppling him over. He tried to jump over the officer he had pummeled but was caught by a black officer who grabbed him and socked him in the face. He spoke to Jonathon in a deep voice as he counted the stars that lined his vision. "Don't fuck with a black man, Greely. No matter what game you play you will lose."

The skinny, white man was no match for what he often called 'Black Magic'. He was easily dragged out of the courtroom as people helped the other officer up. Jonathon did feel a little bad for hurting him but this was totally unfair! He growled as he was dragged into the patrol car. This was it… He was going to jail for the rest of his life. _Damn… Why do these laws have to be so unfair? I remember my friend Wally being arrested for this too… but he really had these feelings for his Gardevoir and her in return. Why can't people just realize that Pokemon aren't as simple as they think? I wonder how Wally is now? _

The last thing he was really able to see before he was thrown into the Police vehicle was the faint view of the sunrise. This was one of the last times he'd be able to see the sun rise like this. He sighed from the inside of the patrol car. _Great… this is absolutely terrible. I'm going to be jammed in prison with violent outlaws, murderers, and _**_real_**_ rapists. I'll be lucky if I can last a week in that place. I hope my ass doesn't become a place for 'parking cars'._

_Well… that was a thing. I know this one was a bit short but this is my first and I want to make sure I do this stuff right. Please be sure to give me feedback and request things. Until later, bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ah! I got more feedback on that than I thought I would! I appreciate your follows, comments, and other things and they are greatly appreciated. Now for the second chapter. Thanks to PokeBron for the request and it will be added in this chapter. Let's hope I don't screw this up too bad, shall we? Here we go!_

As the patrol car skidded o a stop in front of the prison, Jonathon had a looming sense of doom and utter destruction. He had been told many a year ago that the Sinnoh Grand Prison held both humans **and** Pokemon. That, if anyone asked him, scared the absolute hell out of him. Pokemon were strong. A lot stronger than humans. As a kid he challenged a Bidoof to a battle and promptly got his ass handed to him. These were probably going to be a lot bigger than Bidoof, though… like Rydon and Nidokings. Those would not be easy to deal with.

As he was worked through the process of getting to be an inmate at this **_fabulous_** prison, he was forced to change his clothing to a neon yellow jumpsuit with a number scotched into the back of it. That wouldn't be too bad if the fabric wasn't too large for him with occasional bloodstains here and there. It looked like they had killed an inmate and his clothes were put back into the system 'as is'.

The black police officer eventually threw Jonathon in his cell. The place he'd be living for the rest of his days. There was nothing hidden here, and that means absolutely nothing. The toilet was directly in front of the bars of the cell and had no walls around it to obstruct view. Light shined into the small room from the windows and lit the whole thing. The walls were either painted or stained the approximate color of the inside of a toilet bowl at an Indian style restaurant. It looked like a mixture of rust, dried shit, and small blotches of blood. _Charming… just charming…_

Jonathon was also given a cell with two other people. One appeared to be about his age and the other was absolutely huge. Being wrapped in a blanket, Jonathon couldn't tell what it was but he didn't really want to know anyways. That guy looked big enough to skin him and wear him like a suit. _Only it would probably rip… Why do I think like this!? If I keep doing this things will get worse. I guess it's time to make friends wherever I can._ He thought, turning to the guy who was about his age. The man was African American, his flesh being a soft caramel color and he seemed to be a bit… pissed.

By the time thought of something to say the guy had already been at his side, looking him over with a knowing eye. "Hmm… tall, skinny, probably not a fairy… You'll do. My name is Jester, Jester Longway. How long do you think you'd last against a taser?" The strange man asked. This left Jonathon to wonder what the hell was wrong with this guy as he came up with a response.

"Erm… Jonathon Greely. I have no clue. Hopefully I don't need to fight anyone with one of those. I don't plan on beating up old ladies." Jonathon replied. _Er… what is this guy? Did he just say I wasn't a fairy? Why on earth would I be anything related to a fairy? This guy looks like he's been through a lot, though. He's staring at me with this strange, crooked smile, and an occasional eye twitch. How creepy. _ "So… what are you in here for?" He asked, thinking it was a plainly simple question.

Jester came back with a frustrated mix of a groan and a scream that made Jonathon shudder. "Get this! I was taking a friendly and happy walk one day when I spotted something in the distance. What was it you ask? Even if you didn't I'm telling you anyway, don't interrupt me!" Jonathon felt the need to follow the last comment up with 'But I didn't say anything' but based on that crazy eye twitch this guy was rocking he decided against it. "Anyways, I had spotted something and what was it? It was a man, mercilessly pounding himself into a Pidgey! That wasn't the bad part, though. Noooo! It was the fact that he just left it there to be eaten and rot away in shame afterwards! So naturally I went to go check on the poor girl and then **_"Blammo!"_** Police men everywhere telling me to stop abusing the Pidgey. Then I was prosecuted unfairly and sent to a lifetime of prison! Can you believe it!?" Jester asked.

Jonathon slowly took the story in, processing exactly what Jester had said. What an unfair trial. It had no proof or grounds. If they had run a proper DNA test he wouldn't be here, seeing as it wasn't his fluid inside of that Pidgey. Maybe the people running this whole charade were corrupting the whole thing? "Eh… yes, actually. I'm here for a similar reason. The Glameow I had taken in ended up surprising me and taking advantage of my temporary blindness. It was ridiculous. Now I'm here for the rest of my… could you uh… get off of me?" He asked. Jester had gotten uncomfortably close, resting his head on Jonathon's shoulder. He seemed to be listening to it.

"Hmm… interesting. What? Oh, yes! You need not worry about that, my slightly B flat friend. I have quite the plan to get us out of here! All you have to do is not get caught and follow my instructions. I can't fill you in on the plan just yet but I'm wearing my thinking cap, friend. We will escape," and with that, Jester walked to the other side of the cell and sat down, using his 'thinking cap' to come up with is amazing plan.

Jonathon sighed. _What the hell have I gotten myself into. That guy's absolutely nuts! Bonkers, loony, two nuggets short of a 'slightly chipper' meal! I'm supposed to follow this guy's leadership and he's over here molesting my shoulder. I do have to feel bad for him, though… He obviously cared for that Pidgey and he was arrested for his efforts and thrown in jail to die. I was too. There's something seriously wrong with how the government is set up right now. I hope those stupid lawyers choke on a Ryperior's cock. _Just imagining his terrible lawyer being rammed in the face by the penis equivalent of a telephone pole made Jonathon chuckle a little. That would be funny…

He sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed in the room, avoiding the large mass of the man under the covers. This was it. He was stuck in this small cell with this hulking giant and the guy with the eye seizures. This was just great. Hopefully Jester actually did have a plan that would get them out of here without drawbacks. He felt something start to move behind him and fell off the bed as the thing under the sheets started to shuffle. It threw the sheets off of the bed and let out a menacing roar…

_Phew… I just couldn't wait to post the next chapter. The amazing feedback I got from a few of you really got me pumped and inspired. Thank you all. Don't forget to send me messages on pairings you want to see in a one-shot or something like that. I always answer my messages. Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ha, ha! New site, new tricks! Well,… nothing really new on my part actually. I need new tricks before I can show them. Anyway, this is the new chapter of Dark Heart. I have gotten a bit of feedback and I'm trying to take it to heart here so please bear with me. Here we go!_

To say Jonathon was scared shitless would be an understatement. The giant, furry creature in front of him was absolutely terrifying. It looked like it could rip his leg off with a flick of its claw and beat him with it. The creature spoke. "RAAAHHGGG… *yawn* … phew. What a nice nap. Oh, hello there. Didn't mean to scare ya'. Hey, Jester, who's the terrified guy over here?" The beast asked. As Jonathon slowly calmed down he identified the beast as the Pokemon Ursaring only this one was covered in multiple scars and fresh cuts. It was amazing this guy was still alive!

Jester replied with an irritated sigh. Didn't they see that he had his thinking cap on!? The nerve of his allies shocked and amazed him. "He's Jonathon. Another one here for the same reason as I am. We're taking him with us. Now will you please allow me to use my thinking cap? I just had a vision about tiaras and it may be a breakthrough." _Ok… I'm officially lost with this guy… What the hell is he talking about? I give up. I may as well join this idiot. _The Ursaring nodded at Jester's words, obviously not wanting to irritate the man.

"All right, Jonathon, it appears that you're on our side now. If you'd been thrown into any other cell you might not be alive right now. The other inmates don't appreciate it when Pokemon females thane humans as mates. They see it as the humans… invading their territory in a way. Just as long as you don't look completely pathetic and helpless they may actually leave you alone if you stick near me. I tend to… frighten others. But you seem all right for a human. The name's Mike in case you were wondering." The large bear Pokemon gave Jonathon a rough pat on the shoulder.

Jonathon nodded. Mike was… somewhat of a gentle giant. Those cuts and scars did make him look a bit intimidating but as soon as you talked to him your fear just melted away. _I wonder what Mike did to deserve a spot here. He doesn't seem to be like the rule breaking type, definitely not an extreme criminal. He probably did something, though and I will find out what before I leave this place with him behind me, that is, if we ever do escape. I really do hope Jester knows what he's doing._

It didn't take long before a guard peeked around the corner to escort them somewhere. You could tell he was a new face around the prison because he kept a shaky hand on his weapon, ready to use it in case someone actually had the nerve to release every single guard on themselves by attacking him. He whistled into the bars and unlocked the door slowly. "Its lunch time, inmates. Let's go." He said, ushering them out and walking behind them to make sure they didn't try anything. Jonathon got a peek at the guard's name tag. _Helios? What the hell kind of name is that?_

As they walked to the dining area, Jonathon could see into some of the cells. The Pokemon in some of those cramped spaces seemed very angry to be there. Jonathon found himself wondering how the bars could stand the utter strength of some of these inmates. Not just the bars, the walls themselves looked like they could crumble under the weight of a good punch. What was keeping these Pokemon from escaping this house of cards? When they finally did make it to the dining room the guard walked away from them, leaving them in the sea of inmates who were allowed to eat at that time.

As soon as Jonathon sighed and went to go choose a table, Mike saved him by picking him up by the back of his jumpsuit and carrying him to a table with people Mika and Jester obviously knew because they were waving and calling to them. Mike put Jonathon in the seat, ignoring Jonathon's mumblings. He decided to make conversation with a Porygon-Z who was floating a bit erratically. It would occasionally twitch and make one of those shitty dial-up sounds.

"God damn, Z. You still haven't gotten that data fixed? I swear you get closer to insanity everyday you don't get it." Mike said with actual genuine concern. Z responded in a voice that could only be described as a male Siri. "They will not give me access to what I need. That's why I'm getting the hell out of here. Many of the prisoners are mistreated. In fact, Jester told me part of his plan that involved my help. Why don't you tell everyone what you told me? It's actually quite cunning and could clear everyone's records."

Jester rolled his eyes and took off his 'thinking cap'. "Fine… I guess this part can be told to you imbeciles. Look there." He said, directing everyone's vision to a light switch next to their table. "The only period that Z is allowed out of his cell is during lunch and since they were kind enough to give us this light switchy we're going to use it. What Z has to do is sneak into the switch and make his way to the mainframe computers without being detected as a virus. From there he can turn off the cameras, lights, and most importantly, the spotlights outside. He can also go into the criminal records and completely delete our files. With all of that the law system wont have video evidence of our escape or anything we have previously done to get here. They'll have nothing to use to get us back into this prison." He said with a small smile.

Everyone at the table, including a Scizor, and another white man nodded and gave large grins. Jonathon had to admit, for someone who listened to other people's shoulders and introduced the 'are you a fairy' test, the plan was quite elaborate. All Z had to worry about was the firewalls but those would easily collapse against the force of something as destructive as he was. Soon the food was brought to them y one of the prison workers. _Ah, Finally! I thought I was going to starve in here. This stuff looks terrible but I'm willing to eat anything right now._

As soon as Jonathon went to put a fork to his mouth, the Scizor man acted, knocking the fork clean out of his hand and across the room, luckily hitting no one on the way. Jonathon looked at the Scizor man. "Um… What the fuck? I'm starving over here and you just Lebroned my fork across the room." He said, looking down at the food he now had to eat with his hands. Or he would but the Scizor threw it into one of the many trash cans sitting around the lunch room.

When the Scizor came back he ignored Jonathon's evil stare, talking to him in a strange accent. "Look here, mate. You aren't going to want to eat that shit. Look." He said, pointing a claw at the others who were also throwing their food away. "The food here tastes like ass and for good reason. How do you think this place is still standing with all of these powerful inmates?" He asked. Jonathon had no answer. The Scizor made a really good point but what did any of this have to do with the food. His question was answered. "They're drugging the food here, putting small pills that weaken the eater. No one has escaped this place because the prey on the common weakness that everyone has to eat. Dick move if you ask me. The name's Slash. They call me that because of my eye." He said, pointing to a large scar that went right over his left eye.

Jonathon nodded. This Pokemon was making a lot of sense. _I think they may need to up the doses. Even with the weakening pills there's always a new murder report on the news coming from this prison. You don't even have to take a look at the news. Just look at the walls of this place. Don't these people clean off the walls? The dried blood makes this place look a lot more intimidating. I wonder what we're going to eat. There's no way we can get out of here with the drugs in our system, yes. But how are we going to escape this place if we haven't eaten at all? We'll have no energy to jump over those fences. How long has it been since these guys have eaten?_

The Scizor picked up on Jonathon's worry and gave him a grin. "No need to worry, mate! With teamwork we can vault over anything, even if we haven't consumed food for a while. Jester said that the plan was almost complete too, so we won't have to sit here for long before we make our attempt. Just don't eat the food, don't drink anything but a water type's water and you'll be fine." He said. "I promise on my life that I'll get at least you out of here."

Jonathon smiled at Slash. How the hell did any of these Pokemon get here? They were all gentle giants. Maybe they felt bad because of what they did. Maybe they felt that they needed to repay a debt because of the damage they had caused. Jonathon didn't get long to think about this because Helios came back to retrieve them soon after. The three he had taken there stood up and followed him back to their cell, Jonathon chuckling as the man still had his hand ready to whip that pistol out at them. He looked rather pathetic.

—

They waited for another two days, throwing away meals, talking about their plans for the outside world, and getting into small verbal scuffles with Pokemon and humans from other tables. It was made painstakingly obvious that they had to do all of this during dinner so they'd have the cover of night. Jonathon actually learned a few things about his new friends. Z was basically a computer virus that was able to replicate any major hacking device and deadly computer virus such as the ILOVEYOU virus, Nimda, and the Storm worm. He was also brilliant with the IQ of a super computer. He was tossed into the prison after blowing up a soda machine by accident, killing two and injuring four.

Mike used to be a janitor at a high school down in Jubilife City and he played pranks on the students like taping every single piece of trash on the ground to their lockers so they wouldn't litter as much. He also helped kids with their problems whenever they came to him and the kids loved him to death. He even had a secret relationship with one of the teachers who ended up being fired for being to distracted. He was arrested for robbing a bank to get money for food and such. He was very poor.

Slash was actually a writer trying to publish a novel of his. He burst into laughter as he explained how many pencils he went through in a day because of his dreaded claws. The novel was apparently called 'Abandoned' and it had gotten great reviews by a lot of people in the writing industry. He actually had Z living in his refrigerator for quite some time and they had become very good friends over time. He had been arrested for fighting in a public space and property damage after he was thrown into a building. Luckily, no-one really got hurt.

Jester had actually been abandoned by his original parents and taken in by a wizard who taught him how to move things with the power of his mind. His apparel apparently made him look exactly like a jester, hence the name. Why anyone would want to go around dressed like that was beyond Jonathon but he didn't really care at that point. Apparently his mother was some kind of psychic Pokemon because he inherited a few of her skills and abilities. How peculiar…

When the day finally came that they had to make their escape, Jester finally told them what they needed to do. "Z will jump into the circuits of the prison and go turn off the lights, cameras, and spotlights. You'll need to close your eyes now so you'll be used to the dark, alright?" He asked. They all nodded and shut their eyes, listening to the rest of his plan. "With our night vision we'll make our way to the exits, taking down as many cops as possible. Whatever you do, resist the urge to steal their guns. You'll leave behind fingerprints and if you take it home they'll trace the serial number. Sorry Slash." He said as Slash grumbled. He like guns.

"As we make our way outside, Z will be finished with all of the digital work and he'll meet us by zapping his way through the spotlight. The fences are topped with barbed wire that we'll need to either cut or drape Slash over so it doesn't cut us and leave blood behind. The wires can't cut Slash because of his exoskeleton so he's perfect to use for this. There will be large cars driving around the perimeter so we'll need the brute strength of both Slash and Mike along with the destructive power of Z's electricity control to deactivate the cars. The last wall can be dug under or hopped by throwing the people over. After we escape we will meet each other at the old junkyard in the next city after a week." He said. "Burn your jumpsuits when you get to a safe place so they don't have those to trace you by either. Ready yourself, Z." He said. He began a countdown.

"Ten… nine… eight…"

Jonathon smiled, eyes still closed. He was going home… and he had made all of these strong friends. If he was supposed to be any happier he had no idea how it would be done. _It's time to do this. I'm not holding back._

"Seven… six… five… four…"

_The first thing I'm doing when I get home is taking to that Glameow. She needs to know exactly how much shit she's caused. I wont throw her out… I couldn't. She will get quite the talking to, however. _

"Three… two… one… Now! Go, Z!"

Z let out loud maniacal laughter and shot into the light switch, causing the lights to flicker a bit before shutting off completely. Everyone gasped and started to flip out as the escapers opened their darkened eyes and made their way towards the doors, Jester socking one of the wardens straight in the face as he reached for his gun. They burst through the doors and ran towards the exits just as the cameras began to spark and fall dormant. Jonathon's heart was beating so hard he was afraid someone may hear it. A few dark types seemed to be following them, being able to see in the dark already. They'd never get over the fence if they were drugged, however.

Jonathon hopped onto a guard who had pointed his pistol at Mike. No one would be dying on his watch. He started to scratch the guard's face mercilessly, ending his furious attack with a right jab to the face, forcing the guard into the bars of a cell. He watched as hands came out from the cell bars, injuring the guard more as he screamed like a banshee. Jonathon continued his run, catching up to his friends. He caught Mike's knowing smile and gave him a thumbs-up.

They reached locked doors after their run through the cell corridor but they were easily slashed into four pieces by Slash's claws, letting them get the first glimpse of outside they've had in a while. The moon was shining brightly in the sky as they made their escape, Slash crawling on top of the first fence so the others could clamber overtop him. The plan was going off without a hitch. That was until Z came bak with disturbing news. "G-guys… I'm sorry. I tripped an alarm on my way through by accident and alerted some of the guards. They're coming towards us now, we've got to get going or else we'll-" Almost on cue a gunshot was heard and Jester had to dodge a bullet. "Let's move!"

Jonathon climbed up the fence after Mike and helped Jester up as well. Jester looked down at him. "You'll need to grab Slash. He gets caught on the fence easily. Catch up with us and watch your ass." He said, running ahead. Jonathon quickly climbed up the fence and got Slash untangled, climbing down again. "Thanks. mate! I'll make this up to you."

Slash ran up ahead to catch up with the others as Jonathon lagged behind. He was absolutely exhausted from the run and every time a bullet whizzed by him he tried to go faster. His eyes widened as he saw a figure dashing towards the fence from the building next to the prison. It was moving fast… too fast. There was no way Jonathon was going to be able to dodge, nor was the creature going slow enough to stop or re-direct itself. It gasped as it slammed into Jonathon at full speed, landing the two of them in a jumble of arms, hands, claws and curse words tat could make a sailor blush. Jonathon landed roughly on his back, the figure lying on top of him.

_Woo! Just a little late on this one, guys but I put a little extra work here to try and make up for it. This is by far the best thing I've written in my opinion and I would like yours. What do you want to happen in the future chapters? PM me anytime and I'll see what I can do. I hope this chapter got you pumped for the ones ahead. Until next time!_


End file.
